A New Path
by Stronghammer
Summary: Harry has had enough. He has decided to finally give himself what he deserves. Control of his life, venegance, and power. Powerful!Independant! Harry. Darker Harry. Less trusting. Politically more powerful...Pretty much an ABANDONED fic as well.
1. A New Start

Bonjourno! OK I have just about a bajillion HP storiess and ideas in my head. And this finally is my first attempt at putting it all down on paper. Or FF. Whatever. I'm into HP/SS right now but I don't think it'll work in this story. I'm rambling, aren't I? Then without further ado...

**The New Path **

All was well on Privet Drive. Except for one occupant of #4 Privet Drive. The person is question, Harry Potter, was worried. And annoyed. Lets also add enraged, betrayed, fustrated, and hungry. None of which was really his fault. Most of it had to do with Albus Dumbledore, and Voldemort was at fault for the fustrated part. Oh yes, Hedwig too. She was making Mr.Potter annoyed because she wanted an owl treat. But lets not get into that.

Harry was worried. Partly because he was threatened by the second-most-powerful-man-in-the-world, otherwise none as Voldemort. Secondly, because he wasn't sure he was totally human anymore. He was enraged because Dumbledore never told him about the prophecy, and had known about all the _hell _he'd been through all his life, and did nothing to stop it. Betrayed because, well, who wouldn't be after discovering your Headmaster was using you as a pawn? Harry was fustrated because he had no access to the outside world, as I said before, is Voldemort's part. You see, no owls were making their way to him as part of the fact that Voldemort would find out his location and for his '_protection_'.

Which was why Harry found it odd when he spotted a great horned owl coming towards him, as he gazed out his window.

"Hey there, where did you come from?" Harry said softly. His voice was slightly rusty from disuse.

The owl hooted, dropped the small package, and flew off. Harry picked up the parcel and opened it.

_Dear Lord Potter,_

'-Wait. When did the term Lord come into play?'

_We, that is Gringotts Goblins, convey you our sympathies on your godfather's death. Although you are undoubtly grieving, we request your presence at Gringotts for the deceased Lord Sirius Black's will and testimony. Everyone will meet at the Office Of Wills in my office. Ask a goblin to escourt you. It will start at 10:30am. Afterwards, if you have to other business, we would like your presence at Redtongue's office for money and any other things that need to be taken care of. _

_Yours in banking,_

_Hookface_

_Office of Wills_

Harry's stomach growled. You could definitly say that was odd. Lord Potter. Lord Potter-Black maybe? That had a nice ring to it.

Severus Snape sat in the Hogwarts staffroom, stunned. _Harry Potter_, Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived, and his archenemy's son, sent him an owl. A letter. Not a Howler or practical joke with some odd pus in it. But a letter. 'He must have finally cracked,' thought Severus wryly.

_Dear Proffessor Snape,_

_I would like to start this letter off with something momentous. I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry for being ignorant about the war, and the position it's put you in. I'm sorry for the way my parents treated you. Hell, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. No one deserves disrespect just because his 'mask' isn't a nice person._

_Admit it. We all have masks. You know the way Slytherins act in the halls? I bet they don't trip their classmates in the common room. Dumbledore hides behind a wise old man mask. I hide behind an innocent little Griffindor mask. Narcissa Malfoy hides behind a pureblood snotty mask. No one show their true selves to the public._

_ All that aside, I vote we have a truce. To end all the hatred between our families. Don't toss this out now. I would just like to start over as if we never knew each other. Seriously. Next time I see you, I'm gonna come up to you and say 'Hi I'm Harry Potter, Dark Lord Defeater Extradinaire.' And then you'll say something. Then we will talk like civilsed people. Agreed?_

_Yours Truly,_

_Harry Potter_

_  
_Ha. He did it. He got the guts to send a letter to Snape. Wait. If he was start over it should be Proffesor Snape.

Harry chuckled mentally. 'I think I'm going crazy.'


	2. Doomed

OMG! Its amazing! Stronghammer has finally posted the second chapter!

Heh, sorry it took SOO long guys. I'm back on track now. Oh, and for all you World Of Warcraft fans, I've posted a new WoW story. :) Its super cool.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. That all belongs to J.K Rowling. tear**

Here we go!

_Agreed._

It had taken him ages to write that letter! And all he did was write one measly little word! Harry scowled. But then again, it was better then nothing.

Harry had finally gone out on a shopping spree. With Tonks' help of course, since Harry had no fashion sense, whatsoever. He now had a whole new wardrobe. Tonks had gladly burned all of his old hand-me-downs for him. At the moment, he sported black capris, a grey t-shirt that had a green lightning bolt on it, and no socks, seeing as it WAS summer.

Of course, it had taken awhile it convince the Dursleys to let him actually go to London, but that problem was solved by Tonks, who threatened them.

-Flashback-

"Now see here, you can't just come barging into my house, demanding Po- Harry should go with you," _Uncle _Vernon said.

"Why not?" Tonks had asked before saying, "If he can't go, I'm not leaving."

Clearly Vernon did not want to have wizards in his house longer then nessecary, but still he persisted 'But..."

Petunia cut in saying "You can go, Harry."

Harry left with a slightly bewildered look on his face.

-End Flashback-

So Harry now had a new wardrobe, what felt like a million new books, a wand holster, short, spiked hair, and completely cured eyes. He was glad he could finally see properly. No more blurry edges!

There was a sudden knock at his door.

Harry grabbed his wand, (which he could get out of his wand holster quite quickly now), and walked over to the door. He opened it a crack and peered out.

It was Dumbledore.

Harry snarled inwardly. What did the bloody bastard want now?

"What did I do after the Department of Mysteries?"

"You destoryed my office, yelling how I knew nothing of how you felt, then we spoke-"

"Alright! Come in!" Harry said angrily. Did he just _have _to ramble on like that?

Dumbldore frowned. This was not how he wanted Harry to be. He expected Harry to be teary-eyed and mourning Sirius. Not looking like he despised the very sight of Dumbledore, and looking as though he were actually be _training_ for the war! There were books all over his room, for Merlin's sake! A target on the wall, a few blast marks, and was that _new clothes?_ Harry wasn't supposed to have access to all that money...unless- the blood drained from Dumbledore's face. Harry must've discovered the Potter Vault. That... was not a good thing.

"Well?"

Dumbledore shook off his reverie. "I wanted to talk to you. How are you faring?"

"Perfectly fine thanks," Harry said. How _dare_ he ask about his health? When Sirius was dead, and his Vault kept from him! The fool acted like nothing was wrong! His health indeed...

"Have you gotten a letter from Gringotts? About Sirius' will?"

Harry stiffened, "Perhaps."

"You cannot go." Dumbledore said.

"_Excuse me? _I have a right to go, as Sirius' heir and Lord Potter!"

Dumbledore was _so _doomed now.

------------

Voldemort was in a good mood. He had some pretty odd reasons for it too. Firstly, he figured that if Potter didn't know the phrophecy before, he sure as hell knew now, courtesy of Dumbledore. Voldemort snorted, if Severus was correct in his observation, then Potter would get a change of views and become mad at Dumbledore. Perhaps even rid himself of Dumbledore, Voldemort thought gleefully. Oh yes, make no doubt, this was going to be an _interesting_ summer.

Perhaps he should ask Potter if he wanted to join him...

Bwahahahaa...

To all the reviewers who kept complaining I never update... here I am at the end of CHAPTER TWO! Dundundunnnn

Review SVP. By the way, SVP means _si vous plait _which is French for please.


End file.
